


You Watching Me

by Shinan7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has a crush on Louis, Louis finally decides to take action. BoyxBoy but nothing graphic :) please read and review :)<br/>Brought over from my fanfic account :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is a boy/boy pairing, so if you do not like then please don't read. I can write what I want and you don't have to read it.

If you do like boy/boy and you do read this I hope its as awesome as I think it is(which I think I just jinxed myself).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine are the situations I put these characters in and their personalities for this particular story.

Note: This is going to be a short story of two people I recently found that I like together, Scorpius/Louis. It's close to being my favorite pairing, only coming in second to Scorpius/Albus. Of course since for some reason its not a very popular pairing (How I wish I could read a bunch of stories with them together) I couldn't help but add to the short selection. I hope my short work is worth the read and please tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate knowing what I should work on and what you liked.

You Watching Me

The weather had been cold all day and Scorpius couldn't help but wish that it wasn't, and that it would go away soon. It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas, really he loved it, it was his favorite time of the year, but he couldn't stand the cold and ice. It seemed like every time he stepped outside he would fall. No matter how careful Scorpius was, his bum seemed to kiss the ground. And it's not because his bum liked the ground, really it didn't. Maybe the ground liked his bum, but his bum definitely did not like the cold, damp ground.

"Why did I come outside again?" Scorpius muttered to himself from the ground.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" A fellow fifth year Huffelpuff named Dahlia Creevey asked with concern as she walked carefully towards him, the rest of her friends followed her equally as careful.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Scorpius said and smiled up at the girls, then stood up. "I think I'm just going to go back inside though. See you."

"Bye, Scorpius." Dahlia replied before turning back to her friends. They started whispering to each other, shooting coy glances at Scorpius's back before he disappeared through the doors.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Scorpius muttered to himself. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching and as soon as he saw that the coast was clear, he gingerly rubbed his bruised bum. "No more going outside. I'll stay here for Christmas break, I'm not going to go out to the train. Nope, not this year, mum and dad can just go to the Christmas Ball by themselves."

"Well, well, well, looks like you had an interesting morning Scorpius." A voice sounded from behind him and Scorpius froze. "Who was the lucky man?"

Scorpius quickly turned around and faced Louis Weasley. "What are you going on about?"

"Who was the lucky man? You don't have to keep it a secret now, you know how much I love gossip." Louis grinned at Scorpius who's face had turned red as he finally understood what Louis had meant.

"No one! I just slipped on the ice." Scorpius muttered shyly, turning away. He know exactly why he was always shy around Louis Weasley. "I'm leaving."

"Aww really? Why do you leave so suddenly? You used to follow me around like a little lost puppy. What happened to those days?" Louis grabbed Scorpius's arm and turning him back to face him.

Scorpius adverted his eyes and tried to loosen Louis's iron grip on his arm. "Let me go!"

"No, I will not." Louis said and with his other hand forced Scorpius's face up. As soon as grey eyes met blue ones, Louis leaned in and kissed Scorpius.

Scorpius froze again, and that was enough for Louis to deepen the kiss. He pushed Scorpius up against the wall, his grip still firm and his tongue dancing in the others mouth.

Scorpius didn't know why but he started to kiss back, tentatively at first then more deeply. When his thought processes caught up with the rest of him, he tried pushing Louis away.

"Oh no you don't, I see how you look at me and I couldn't wait anymore for you to make a move, so I did." Louis purred out the words and kissed Scorpius again.

Scorpius's legs turned to jelly and the only thing keeping him up was Louis. "You saw me looking at you?"

"Yes I did. I'll admit, I didn't see for a long time but when I did I couldn't wait for you to do something, you took to bloody long." Louis murmured into Scorpius's ear, then slowly kissed his neck.

"You can't blame me for that since it took you a long time to notice my looking at you." Scorpius muttered, his face turning red and his breathing got heavier.

"I can blame you if I want to." Louis murmured into his throat before biting down on his neck then sucking, leaving a love mark. "And I'm going to show everyone that you belong to me now."

"I belong to you? Since when? You haven't even asked me out yet." Scorpius groaned, his neck exposed completely.

"I don't need to ask you, I know you want to be with me. I'm convinced that means that you're mine." Louis replied bringing Scorpius's face back down and nibbled his lip before kissing him deeply again.

"So you guys finally got together?"

Louis stopped kissing Scorpius and looked over his shoulder at Albus. Scorpius blushed red again as he looked over at his best friend.

"About bloody time." Albus said grinning at them. "You should probably go find an empty classroom or go to the dorm. You got a pretty big audience watching you right now, you know."

Scorpius was mortified, he looked around and saw that a bunch of the students had stopped dead in their track around them.

Louis just grinned at his cousin, turned back towards Scorpius and started kissing him again. He obviously did not mind having an audience.

Scorpius was pretty sure he heard a lot of sad sighs before he completely forgot about everything but Louis's lips on his own.

Albus chuckled again and turned towards the female students that still looked disappointed. He gently shooed them away. "Alright, lets leave them to it, shall we?"

Meanwhile in Scorpius land, he couldn't help but kiss Louis even more deeply, and ran his hands all over Louis's back. They both separated for some air, and Scorpius couldn't help but feel like he was on cloud nine. It was turning out to be the most amazing day ever.

"Come on, lets go sneak up to the Room of Requirement." Louis said, desire showing in his eyes. He gently grabbed Scorpius's hand and lead him towards the seventh floor corridor. When they got there, both of them walked in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy a couple of times, thinking really hard of a room to be together in. When the door appeared, Louis opened it and gently pulled Scorpius inside. As the door closed behind then, Louis put his hands on either side of Scorpius's face and kissed him with all his pent up passion, passion which Scorpius returned with fever.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Scorpius gasped when they came up for air. Louis looked flushed for the first time ever, his hair tousled from Scorpius running his fingers through it. He always looked composed and untouchable, never a blond hair out of place. "I would have never thought I'd see you like this."

Louis smirked and leaned his forehead on Scorpius's. "You'll be the only one who is going to look at me when I'm like this, because you're the only one that can make me like this. My heart pounds when I'm looking at you, and I can't see me without you next to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out, but now that I did, I'm never going to let you go."

Scorpius couldn't be happier, then a thought crossed his mind. "How did you find out that I like you?"

Louis lead him to the loveseat and said. "Actually Albus told me. I told him I liked you a few weeks ago but I didn't think that you liked me and he called me a blind idiot to not see that you wanted to be with me and I should stick my head out of my arse and show you that I like you. He told me I was too blind to see what was right in front of me."

Scorpius chuckled at the image that popped into his head. "Yeah, I've liked you for a while now and poor Albus was my personal diary for almost every thought I had about you. Not that I told him everything, just the things that wouldn't really scar him for life."

Louis got an evil glint in his eyes. "I should tell him, I want to see the look on his face. It would be priceless."

Scorpius laughed and snuggled close to Louis's chest. He could just feel the hard muscles under Louis's robes. Automatically he starting feeling around his six pack because Scorpius just couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Louis chuckled and then his eyes darkened with desire and pushed Scorpius onto his back with him leaning over his body. "You like?"

Scorpius had stopped breathing then with a big whoosh the air left his lungs and he put his hands under Louis's shirt. He whispered as he looked into Louis's blue eyes. "I'd be crazy not to."

Louis lowered himself onto Scorpius and kissed him deeply, neither wanting to stop for air.

A/N: Okay there it is! I hope it was worth the read, please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it, thank you for reading! ^-^ -Shinan7


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait.. What? You want to come to my house and meet my father?" Scorpius practically shouted. A hush filled the Great Hall as their fellow students turned to look at Scorpius and Louis at the Slytherin table.

Scorpius's face turned red and Louis just chuckled. The bastard liked seeing him in awkward situations, Scorpius fumed silently.

"Yes, I want to meet him. Don't you think that your father needs to meet the man you're going to marry when we graduate? And what better time to meet future family then on Christmas?" Louis replied with a sexy smirk on his face.

Scorpius was practically drooling until the words penetrated through his fog filled brain. Louis knew how to work his magic well when it came to Scorpius. "You want to marry me?!" Once again Scorpius screamed in disbelief.

The silence in the Great Hall was greater this time as the teachers too turned to look at them.

Louis smirked again as Scorpius sank down on his seat as far as he could until only his eyes could be seen. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Scorpius just stared at him in amazement, not quite believing what he had heard. Then dread filled him as he thought of the reaction his father would have to not only finding out that he liked blokes, but also that he was in a relationship with Louis Weasley. "I want to marry you too, if you really want me. I just don't know how my fathers going to react to finding out that I'm not into girls and that I'm with a Weasley no less."

Louis reached out and pulled Scorpius back up. He held onto Scorpius's hands and squeezed them between his gently. "Of course I want you, you silly creature. Your father will just have to get used to the idea. Send him a letter and tell him you're in a relationship. Ease him into it. How about your mother? How'll she react?"

Scorpius had turned red with pleasure, then thought about his mother. "I don't know. She's more… open minded then my father is."

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll adore me." Louis chuckled at the look Scorpius sent him.

"Oh, yeah. She'll really adore you." Scorpius chuckled. "You hope she'll adore you, you mean."

"No, I know she will. I'm going to be talking care of her baby. She'll love me, just watch." Louis smirked his sexy smirk that had Scorpius drooling again. "Just send the letter, we'll work out the rest later.

888888888-888888888

Dear Draco & Astoria Malfoy,

Hello father, mother, I just wanted to tell you two that I changed my mind about not going home this Christmas. I've decided to go, and I was wondering if I could invite a friend over for the Christmas Ball. I'd really like you to meet him. There's something else I want to tell you. I'm in a relationship. I just wanted to let you and mother know that you might be meeting my beloved sometime soon. I miss you, and can't wait to see you soon.

With much love,

Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius picked up the parchment, reading through it one more time before nodding in satisfaction. "That should do it. I'll go send this now so that they get it before the term ends."

Louis chuckled, then walked over to where Scorpius was sitting with his back to facing him and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled his face into Scorpius's neck and began sucking gently on the pale flesh usually hidden by his hair.

Scorpius moaned with pleasure, and leaned his head back against Louis's shoulder. This left his neck even more exposed to Louis's mouth, and he took full advantage of it.

"Wait until tomorrow. It'll get there with plenty of time. I want you with me right now." Louis murmured softly into Scorpius's neck, and sucked a little harder. It was enough to leave a love mark for at least three days.

Scorpius felt his body flush with pleasure, he turned around suddenly, and smashed his lips into Louis's.

Scorpius could feel Louis's smile before he returned the kiss, with even more passion then Scorpius had. A few minutes later, Louis had somehow managed to get Scorpius's shirt off of him, and Scorpius was working on unbuttoning Louis's shirt. It was getting really steamy, and Scorpius loved it.

Being completely blind to the rest of the world, they didn't notice that they weren't by themselves, until Albus's voice, sounding extremely amused and sort of embarrassed, sounded from the door. "You know, you could put a sign up, or lock the door or give me a warning on not to come in here… I'd rather not see my best friend and my cousin getting all hot and heavy for each other. I love you guys, but I'd rather not see you two in the middle of… it. Thank Merlin you only have your shirts off now. So please, for the sake of my sanity, a warning is really much appreciated."

Scorpius blushed a little guilty but Louis chuckled at the look Albus was giving them. "Oh get off it, Albus. We've walked in on you with your lovely girlfriends plenty of times before and you never gave us any warning. We're just repaying the favor."

Albus looked shocked for a second then looked mortified at the thought of what he'd thought was no big deal. "Err… Sorry… I didn't know this is how you felt.. It absolutely won't happen again."

Louis chuckled. "Its fine, but you're not going to get off that easy. You'd better learn to knock or you'll see more then you want too!"

Scorpius just shook his head, and slipped his shirt back on, before laying down on his bed, Louis laid down next to him.

"You tease him too much." Scorpius mock scolded Louis.

"He deserved it. You know he did." Louis replied, pulling Scorpius's head on his shoulder, then tucked his own arm behind his head. Louis gazed up at the ceiling, looking happy to be were he was. Scorpius sniggled closer and sighed, content.

"I know. I love you." Scorpius said closing his eyes.

"I love you too." Scorpius heard it before he drifted off to sleep, enclosed by Louis warmth and loving words.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius woke up the morning that they leave Hogwarts and go home for Christmas break with a pounding headache. It just wouldn't leave him alone. Since the day he'd gotten his father's response, his head hadn't given him a break. Scorpius could still remember the letter word for word.

Scorpius,

First of all, we are glad that you have decided to come home for Christmas. As you know, your mother was upset about your original decision not to come, and you should apologies as soon as you get off the train. Your friend can come to the Christmas Ball, your mother also suggested that he stay over for a week so we can meet him and get to know him. You've never introduced any of your friends to us and we're glad you're doing so now. Astoria is ecstatic about the fact of meeting your girlfriend, as am I. We eagerly await to see you Scorpius.

Much love,

Draco & Astoria Malfoy

Scorpius rolled onto his side with the pillow over his head. The lights were way too bright, and only made his headache worse.

"What's the matter?" Louis's voice drifted over from beside him. Scorpius immediately pulled the pillow off his head and looked into Louis's eyes. Then they drifted to take in the rest of the other teen. His hair was a sexy mess and looked so perfect even this early in the morning. Sadly, Scorpius was not blessed with good-looking hair all the time. His needed a lot of combing and staying charms, not to mention all of the potions.

Louis grinned at the look in Scorpius's eyes and leaned forward. The kiss lasted for several minutes before their best friend woke up and groaned.

"You guys promised not to wake me up with all this lovey dovey nastiness." Albus rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, almost tripping on someone's shoes.

"We have to deal with you locking the door of the dorm so that you have a few hours by yourself with your girlfriend. We get stuck outside the door, happy when your silencing charms are strong enough not to let any noise come through the door and damn right disgusted when a little "Oh Albus, yes!" assaults our tender ears. Be flipping glad that we don't do the same to you… actually now that I think about it, don't bother getting out of the bathroom for a few hours!" Louis yelled after Albus who flipped him off before shutting the door.

"You'll wait for that until we get out of the dorm, won't you?" Jadrien Zabini's voices sounded from across the room and there were a few murmurs of agreement from the rest of the dorm.

"And would you also consider that its common courtesy to not yell at the top of your longs this early in the morning?" Favian Nott grumbled out. "We know its Christmas break and everyone's leaving in a few hours and all of that nonsense but some people went to a party last night and are really hung over and they would appreciate it greatly if you all shut up. Not to be mean or anything."

Louis chuckled. "It's not my fault some of you can't hold your liquor and its not that early. We have one hour until the train leaves so chop ch jop, everybody up."

"Are you serious?" Jadrien groaned out as he got up very slowly from his bed. "Just what I need, no breakfast and hurrying to pack my trunk!"

"Instead of partying you all should have been packing!" Scorpius chuckled out. "Try not to barf on any of your clothes!"

The resounding grumble of "shut it" just made Scorpius chuckled even more and a smiling Louis wrapped his arm tighter around him.

"What about you love? Did you pack?" Scorpius asked as he snuggled closer to Louis.

"Nah, I have clothes at home and I just need to bring my book bag so that I can do the essays for herbology, potions, and transfiguration after Christmas." Louis replied.

"After Christmas? You're going to wait that long to start on your work?" Scorpius asked acting shocked.

"Of course! Its not like it will take forever for me to write them." Louis grinned and kissed Scorpius on the cheek before getting up off the bed.

"No, because you'll ask me to write it for you." Scorpius said, sticking his tongue out at him.

Louis winked at him with a smug little grin on his face. "Only if you want to help, love." The huskiness on the love word made Scorpius's legs feel like jelly and he had to hold on to the bed post for a second before feeling steady again.

Louis was watching him out of the corner of his eyes, the grin only getting wider as Scorpius walked away with a red cheeks.

Just then Albus walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his wait and another drying his hair vigorously.

"Seriously, Albus? Put some clothes on, only your girlfriend wants to see that!" Jadrien said throwing a random pair of pants at him.

"I don't know, I find that I love that view." Damien said with a wink at Albus's direction. Albus shook his head and snatched the pair of pants that Jadrien had thrown at him and his shirt from the day before and went back into the bathroom. The door shut with a decisive snap and Damien pouted.

"I think I might have scared him off." He mumbled mournfully at the loss of Albus's shirtless chest.

"Nahhhh, not even. You just made him aware of the fact that when he comes marching out of the bathroom like that, that he's fair game for anyone that see's him. If you show it off, you're going to get stared at, not just by girls either. It just hit him, that's all. The only downfall is you might not get to see him like that again in person." Louis stated with a smug look on this face.

Damien raised his eyebrow in interest and Louis answered the question that wasn't asked out loud.

"I've got plenty of photos of him without his shirt on. If you want one or a couple, I'd be happy to sell them to you." Louis said with a smirk.

Scorpius was looking at him with a look of astonishment on his face. "You have pictures of Albus without his shirt on? Your cousin?"

Louis chuckled. "Yes, I sell them. You wouldn't believe how much money I've gotten from those photos. By the time we graduate, I'll be a millionaire."

"What photos? And why are you going to be a millionaire?' Albus asked as he walked out of the bathroom once again, but clothed this time, much to Damien's obvious disappointment.

"Your cousin is being a creepy pervert." Favian stated, finally free from being frozen in place at Louis's admissions.

"Well who didn't already know that?" Albus asked nonchalantly as they put their things into a bag.

"He's being creepier then normal." Jadrien muttered out loud.

Louis just stuck his tongue out at them, grabbed his and Scorpius's bag in one hand and Scorpius's hand in the other. With another show of his tongue, they left the dorm, leaving Jadrien to explain his comment to Albus.

A loud "what?!" could be heard when they stepped out into the common room.

"He's going to kill you." Scorpius shook his head, still being dragged by Louis out to the other side of the common room and into the corridor.

"Only if he can find me, we'll be pretty well hidden in the train for a while." Louis stated calmly as they trotted up the stairs and into the Great Hall. "Grab something as a snack. I know you don't want to go on the train with an empty stomach."

"The train isn't an infinite amount of endless space, you know he's going to look into every compartment…" Scorpius stated then grabbed some toast, put scrambled eggs and sausages into it, took a napkin, wrapped it up and waited for Louis to finish his own sandwich before following the trail of students going outside and towards the train.

Louis grinned at him, taking Scorpius's hand in his and whispered into his ear. "He might look into our compartment but what he see's will make him run for it and not look back. I wasn't joking about paying him back."

Scorpius blushed, his eyes widening in shock. "In a public place?!" His voice went up a notch at the end of the sentence.

"Why not? It'll be fun." Louis said then kissed Scorpius.

"Oh no you don't!" Scorpius pulled away from the kiss, which honestly hardly happened so it was a surprise to Louis who was used to Scorpius melting at his kisses every time. "I will do no such thing in public that we haven't even tried in private!"

Louis smirked at Scorpius's indignation and pulled his face close before kissing him deeply. When they finally broke apart Louis said. "Of course nothing like that extreme. Mostly no shirts and a lot of kissing. A lot of kissing."

Scorpius blinked owlishly at him then the words seemed tofu ally make sense in his head. "I will not be without a shirt where people can see me!"

"Why not? You have a nice body, its really yummy."

"I just won't! no matter how many times you compliment me! I won't do it!"

"Oh yes you will." Louis stated as they finally walked on to the train.

Louis marched down the corridor, with Scorpius silently fuming and when they entered an empty compartment near the very beginning of the train (Albus would think this would be the very last place they'd hid) he couldn't hold it in any more. "I will not make a fool of myself in here by taking off my shirt and have anyone that walks by see me! You're being heartless Louis! I will not let you take advantage of me in a public place like that! Not to mention the fact that you're supposed to be considerate of my feelings on this! I am so mad at you Louis Weasley and I will not be talking to you for the rest of the train ride!"

"You're mad at me, and you won't talk to me? Lets see how long that will last." Louis purred out and got closer to Scorpius, making Scorpius back up until his knees hit the seat. Just as Scorpius looked to the right, Louis caught his hands and pushed him down onto the seat, their faces inches from each other. Scorpius looked into Louis sky blue eyes, almost falling into them. Louis smirked and kissed him, keeping Scorpius's hands trapped above them.

A/N: I would love to hear what you think :3 please drop me a review. I also have a Albus/Scorpius and Teddy/Louis going on right now if you want to drop by there and read it ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius tried with all of his might to not fall for Louis's kiss, but Louis persisted and Scorpius plummeted into his caress with a hot passion. Louis grinned as he felt Scorpius give up the un-winnable fight. Scorpius might resist for a few moments but he always gave into Louis's kisses, and soft touches that hinted at more to come if Scorpius let his control of the situation slip even a little more, he would get the full heat of Louis's desire.

Louis trapped both of Scorpius's hands with one of his own and slid his other hand down Scorpius chest, then abs, until he got to the hem of his shirt. Scorpius felt the warmth of Louis's hand as soon as it touched his hip, the shock of it pulled him from his ensnarement and he tried pulling his lips from the other teens, to no avail. Louis only nipped his lips and then deepened the kiss, his hand working in circles on Scorpius's hip, his grip tightening ever so slowly every few seconds before moving his hand up. The motion made Scorpius's shirt work its way up and Scorpius just didn't have it in him to make it stop. Louis's magic was too much for him to resist, though if he tried to take his whole shirt off, he'd definitely stop him… for sure he would…maybe….

Soon Scorpius felt Louis's hand on his shoulder, under the shirt. The other teen pulled away from the kiss, making the shirt go over Scorpius's head, before going back to kiss him. It was too quick for Scorpius to even get a word out.

Neither noticed the train moving, neither noticed anything around them for some time, and somehow Louis had managed to undue Scorpius's pants without him noticing. Then the compartment door slid open and Louis turned around to look, letting one of Scorpius's hands slip free from his grip. Scorpius tried to sit up, his brain fogged with passion, then he felt his pants slip down his hips a little and everything suddenly sharpened with clarity.

"Louis! What the heck is wrong with you? Selling my photo? Serio-" The words stopped mid torrent as Scorpius peaked over Louis's bare shoulder.

Wait… when had Louis taken off his shirt? Scorpius wondered to himself as Albus's face turned three different shades of red, one after the other.

Louis finally let go of Scorpius's other hand and turned to face Albus completely, who seemed frozen in shock. The only thing that moved were his eyes, which went from Louis, who put a cocky grin on his face, to Scorpius who looked like he'd been… ravished.

Albus turned around and left, not even closing the compartment door behind him.

Louis chuckled, before his shoulders stiffened. Slowly, he turned around to face Scorpius, who was giving him the death glare. Not sure what he should tell his upset boyfriend, his gaze drifted down Scorpius's chest then lower. It seemed like he hadn't buttoned his pants yet, his hand was holding them up from one side with his shirt in the other hand and Louis couldn't help but grin which was not the best thing to do, considering the look on Scorpius's face.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, muttered something, then walked out of the compartment. Louis wouldn't be looking for him for a while. Scorpius's shirt went over his head and settled down, he didn't notice if anyone saw his half naked status, but right then he just wanted to get away before he actually let Louis have his way with him.

Scorpius headed towards the other end of the train, he knew that Lily was over there with the Scamander twins, Lorcan and Lysander. He'd hide out with them for a while. Louis had to think he was mad at him, otherwise Scorpius knew that they wouldn't last by themselves in a compartment, they really wouldn't. His control was virtually nonexistent, and Louis could not know that… at least not yet.

"Scorpius! What a nice surprise! Decided to crawl back to us, instead of being with your hot boyfriend?" Lysander asked playfully making Scorpius blush with no little shame as he walked into their compartment near the end of the Hogwarts Express.

He hadn't really been hanging out with many others besides Louis, even Albus had taken a backseat to being with Louis. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you guys, it wasn't on purpose, I promise." Scorpius murmured a little mad at himself. He really was being an awful friend.

"We're just joking Scorp, you deserve your happily ever after." Lily stated, grinning widely at him.

"I still feel bad, I'll make it up to you guys. I've been neglecting Albus too. Though I'm pretty sure he's going to avoid us for a little while…" Scorpius said, the last part was supposed to be to himself but Lysander had caught the whispered words, a grin spreading across his face.

"Why won't Albus want to be near you for a while? Since you said 'us' I'm assuming its you and Louis. That being said, what did you and Louis do to make him not want to be around you? Hmmm? Spill." Lysander ask with a wicked spark in his eyes, Lily and Lorcan drew closer as Scorpius's face turned red.

Scorpius felt himself sweat at the question, and quickly looked around so he wouldn't meet any of their eyes, if he did, then he'd confess everything that had happened in that compartment, and he really didn't want to. "Nothing… nothing at all." They all looked at him, they had that stare that pulled the truth out of him no matter how hard Scorpius tried not to open his mouth.

Finally after much staring, the words left Scorpius's lips without his consent. "… Albus walked in on us, Louis had me pinned down on the seat with no shirt and almost no pants… Stop looking at me!" Scorpius covered his eyes and fell back onto the seat. The other three smirked at each other.

"So, you were getting hot and bothered on the train? Scorpius, I would have never pegged you for one to get pokey pokey in a public location. What would your mother say? What would your father say?" Lorcan said, his voice sounding immensely pleased at the opportunity to tease Scorpius unmercifully.

Scorpius kept his face in his hands, wishing that they were at the platform already, he'd be able to disappear for the winter break and hopefully they would forget about what he'd told them. Sadly, he was stuck in that little room with three of the most meddlesome individuals in the wizarding world. He would be lucky if he made it out alive.

Later:

"Louis! Save me!." Scorpius scrambled toward Louis who was in the hallway outside their compartment.

Louis raised his eyebrow in surprise. He had obviously been expecting an angry Scorpius, what he got was a Scorpius that launched himself at him and clasped his hands being his back, Scorpius wouldn't be letting go of Louis anytime soon.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Louis said looking over Scorpius's shoulder to see who he had been running from. When he caught sight of the twins and Lily, Louis stepped back into their compartment and shut the door. "I see. Did they get you to spill everything?"

Scorpius nodded, his head still leaning on Louis's chest. "I'm sorry I left, but you really did go too far, I mean my pants were unbuttoned, and I didn't even notice when you did it and I hope they don't find us, I'm going to be a puddle of nerves if they do. The only reason I got away was because Hugo opened the door and I bolted before they could tell him to shut it again."

Louis chuckled and sat down with Scorpius still in his arms. Louis ran his fingers through Scorpius's silky, platinum blond hair. "Well, I'm glad you came back to me, I was missing you."

Scorpius sighed happily. "I missed you too. If you keep doing that, I'm going to end up falling asleep, you know."

Louis leaned down to kiss Scorpius gently on the forehead. "So? Its okay if you do."

Scorpius felt his eyes flutter closed. "But I don't want to fall asleep… plus you might take advantage of me, what with me being all defenseless."

Louis nuzzled Scorpius's hair, a grin on his face. "I swear to Merlin that I won't take advantage of you on the train while you're asleep."

Scorpius looked up and they kissed gently before he settled down again and drifted into a quiet sleep. Louis held him tightly until they finally arrived at the platform a few hours later.

"Scorp, we're here." Louis murmured into Scorpius's ear, then kissed him.

The kiss instantly woke Scorpius and he sat up, eyes still blurry from his nap. "Louis, what happened?" He asked, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Louis was gazing at Scorpius with adoring eyes, and he couldn't help but pull him in for another kiss that Scorpius, being more awake, returned. "We're here. Get you're stuff, most of everyone else has left already so the platform shouldn't be too crowded."

Scorpius nodded and with the help of Louis, got his bag down. They left the compartment and headed towards the exit. Before the left the train, Louis pulled Scorpius in for one more lingering kiss. Neither wanted to part, but they finally had to.

"I love you, Louis." Scorpius breathed out in Louis's ear.

"I love you too, Scorpius. Lets go find your family first." Louis said, stepping out of the train and out to the cold air.

Scorpius nodded, following closely after him. He scanned around for a few moments before finally finding his dad near the end of the train. "I see them." Nerves hit him then, and Scorpius bit his lip to try to keep himself in check. They slowly made their way over, their hands brushing discreetly against each other every few seconds. The fear built through him the closer they got and Scorpius wished desperately that he could grab Louis's hand.

"Scorpius! There you are." Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy, stated as he spotted them a few yards away.

"Hello, father, mother." Scorpius said smiling anxiously at Draco before reaching out to hug him, then his mother, Asteria. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Louis Weasley. Louis, my parents Draco and Asteria Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir and ma'am." Louis extended his hand to shake theirs. Scorpius's father looked shocked for a moment before reaching out to grasp his hand.

"Nice to meet you, its about time Scorpius introduced us." Scorpius's mother said warmly as she reached out and hugged Louis, which was a surprise to all three males. "You can not imagine how impatient I've been to meet at least one of you." She said throwing a look over at Scorpius who blushed. It seemed like it was his day for blushes.

Louis grinned at her, his eye's flickering to Scorpius with amusement. "I've been wanting to meet you as well. I'm glad we got the chance to."

Asteria nodded in agreement. Draco still looked a little shocked as he hadn't said anything yet.

"Look, its your mom, Louis." Scorpius said, catching a glimpse of the part veela heading their way. Next to her was a tall red haired man that was Louis's father.

"Louis! W'ere 'ave you been? We've been looking everywhere for you." Louis's mother admonished him, she had obviously been worried.

"I'm sorry, mum. I was saying hello to Scorpius's parents." Louis replied a little guilty. His mother was the only one, besides Scorpius, that could make him feel like that, luckily Scorpius hadn't completely figured that out as of yet.

Scorpius looked from his parent's to Louis's parent's. They left a space between them, only reaching over to shake each others hands. They looked like they didn't feel to comfortable, with each other… this was not good.

"Did Louis tell you that we would like him to stay over for a few days?" Asteria asked politely, trying to get a conversation going.

"Yes, 'e did." Fleur replied with a smile at the other woman. "I'm surprised that 'e even asked us. Usually 'e just takes off."

Louis grimaced as the two women turned to look at him before turning back to each other.

It seemed like they were becoming fast friends. Scorpius wondered if that would last when they found out about his and Louis's actual relationship.

The two fathers weren't as happy to talk to each other, they just nodded their head politely and waited for their wives to finish talking.

Scorpius and Louis glanced at each other, Scorpius wished he could kiss Louis right them, he really wanted to, but dared not to.

"Alright, we'd better get going, we'll see you in a few days Louis, goodbye Fleur and Bill, it was nice meeting you." Asteria smiled at them.

Scorpius, with a last wave and longing look at Louis, grabbed his fathers arm and they apperated to the Malfoy Mansion leaving the Weasley family alone on the platform.

A/N: Thank you for reading and I would appreciate any reviews that you might leave :D


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius glanced around the street, trying to see if anything caught his eye for Louis' Christmas gift. He'd been at it for hours, and nothing to show for it. He really needed to get it before Louis came over for the week and the Christmas Ball.

Sighing with frustration, Scorpius walked down the first street again, then on a hunch, headed towards the Quidditch Store.

As Scorpius walked through the doors, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit out of place. Sure, he played Quidditch with Louis, but his skills were nothing to brag about. He never even played at Hogwarts, he'd embarrass his family name if he even attempted it. His size didn't help matters either, there were second years that were taller then he was. At least he was still stronger then them. That was one consolation at least.

A quick scan around the store showed nothing of interest. A few wizards in the corner started whispering to each other and Scorpius got a feeling that it had to do with him. Determination set in, and Scorpius ignored them somehow knowing that he would find the gift for Louis soon.

Nothing came up after walking down the kit isles and Scorpius huffed in frustration. Why was finding a Christmas gift for Louis so hard? He should be the easiest one to get a gift for! Scorpius shook his head and went down the next isle, again, nothing felt right. It needed to be perfect, Scorpius really didn't want to disappoint Louis.

Just when he was about to give up on this store too, something caught his eye. Scorpius almost squealed with joy, and he hurried over to the cream colored, almost knee high boots. As soon as he picked them up, Scorpius knew that Louis would love them. They were fur lined as well, so if a Quidditch game ever lasted long during winter, Louis would still be cozy warm and fashionable. Sure, they weren't their house color, but that could easily be changed.

Scorpius couldn't help but grin with excitement as he felt the soft leather between his hands.

"Can I help you, young man?" The store assistant appeared next to Scorpius with a sunny smile on her face.

"Yes, I'd like to purchase these boots along with any upkeep equipment you might have for them." Scorpius replied with a smile of his own. He couldn't wait for Louis to see it.

"Of course, please follow me." She replied with a smile.

Scorpius was lost in thought, thinking of Louis' reaction in his own mind. He counted out the galleons and accepted the wrapped package almost without even noticing it.

Scorpius couldn't wait for Christmas to get here.

A/N: Sorry it was so short!


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius followed his mother and father nervously to the fireplace. Louis was due to arrive any minute and he could not wait! To bad he wouldn't be able to kiss him as soon as he saw him.

"Do you think his mother will stay for a bit? I'd enjoy her company." Scorpius' mom wondered out loud.

"She might, it looked like she was having fun while she was chatting with you." Draco replied as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Just then, the fire flaired green and Louis stepped out, almost falling flat on his face. Scorpius ran forward and helped him up and away just as Louis' mother stepped delicately out of the fire.

"Draco, Scorpius, Asteria! So happy to see you again!" Fleur exclaimed happily, in her french accent, as she stepped forward, hugging Scorpius' mom and giving her an air kiss on the cheek.

"Its good to see you and Louis again as well!" Scorpius' mom replied as she returned the hug and air kiss. "Would you possibly be able to stay for a bit before you go?"

"Of course! I was about to ask you if you would mind terribly if I stayed over for a bit. You see, I enjoyed your company when we met, I thought it would be good to be friends." Fleur said cutting straight to the point.

"You think so as well?" Asteria exclaimed happily. "Let's go to the library, that way these three can get a chance to speak." Asteria's eyes flickered over to the three males staring at them.

Fleur chuckled and followed Asteria, leaving Scorpius, Louis, and Draco alone.

"Its nice to see you again, Mr. Malfoy." Louis said breaking the silence that had started when the two women had left.

Draco nodded. "How has your break been so far?"

Louis smiled charmingly before replying. "Its been really boring without having Scorpius around."

Draco chuckled while Scorpius tried to control the blush that was slowly creeping up his face.

"Father, is it alright is I take Louis to show him the room he'll be using?" Scorpius asked as he grabbed one of two smallish bags that Louis had dropped on the floor when he'd almost fallen on his face earlier.

"Go ahead." His father said and the two teens left, as soon as they were out of sight, Louis grabbed Scorpius' hand and squeezed gently.

"I missed you, I missed you a lot."

Scorpius looked over his shoulder with a smile and replied. "I missed you too."

Louis grinned and Scorpius turned his head back to look where he was going, a blush evident on his face.

They finally made it to Louis' room. "Here we are." Scorpius said as he waled into the room and placed the semi heavy bag on the chest at the foot of the bed. Just then he heard the door click shut behind him and something heavy hit the floor.

Just as he turned around to see what it was, Louis rushed into him and pushed him onto the bed, fell on top of him, lips locking immediately with Scorpius'.

After a few blissful moments of just kissing, Louis pulled away and leaned his forehead against Scorpius'. They were both breathing heavily, hearts pounding, and the temperature in the room just kept getting higher and higher.

"I really missed having you by my side, Scorpius." Louis whispered, voice a little hoarse with emotion.

"I really missed you too." Scorpius whispered back. Louis rolled to the side and Scorpius twisted his body to the side so Louis and him were facing each other while still laying down on the bed. "I couldn't sleep at all last night, you know that? I couldn't wait to lay my eyes on you, touch you, and hold you."

Louis grinned, making Scorpius' heart skip a beat at the look he gave him. Just then, Louis leaned in and kissed him. Scorpius parted his lips and Louis took full advantage of it and slipped his tounge into his mouth.

Scorpius couldn't help but moan with pleasure, his hand started to slip under Louis shirt, slidding it up a little. He could feel Louis' muscles and at first, he was hesitant but with every moan of encouragement from Louis, it made Scorpius just a little bit bolder each time. Until finally, Louis' shirt was completly off and Scorpius explored his chest just a bit more freely, hands wandering from Louis' pectoral muscles, to his back muscles. Louis was hot to the touch, almost burning Scorpius' hand with the heat, and Scorpius couldn't get enough of it.

"My turn."Louis' voice startled Scorpius for a second before the words penetrated his brain.

He watched as Louis slowly pulled up his shirt, then, with that signature smirk that Scorpius adored so much, his hand immediately went to Scorpius' pants button.

Scorpius blushed but let him unbutton it without protest.

He was finally with Louis again, everything felt right in his world.

Scorpius woke up slowly, and blinked in confusion. He wasn't in his room... a noise next to him made him turn his head and his eyes widened with surprise, then his face heated up as he remembered what had happened earlier. And he hadn't even worried about the fact that his parents could have walked in on them! There definatly wouldn't have been a sleepover happening at all.

"Louis, wake up." Scorpius shook Louis' bare shoulder, gently at first, then a little harder when his boyfriend didn't budge an inch from his opened mouth, face down, spread eagle poposition.

"What? Stop that... It's still too early..." Louis mumbled sleepily.

With a shake of his head(yet gaze lingering at the spot the sheet barely covered on his arse)and a chuckle, Scorpius stood up and got dressed. That done, he threw the sheet fully on Louis' sleeping(and deliciously naked) form, before steeping out of the room and closing the door gently behind him.

At first, he set out to look for his mother and Louis' mother, then he caught a glimps of himself on a hallway mirror. He immediatly changed course and headed to the closest washroom. After fixing his messy hair(his mother would definatly raise an eyebrow if she saw that) and hidding the hickies, he deemed hiself sufficiently put together to be seen. Once again, he set out to find his mother. After a few dead ends, he finally spotted them in the same room they'd first gone to.

He should have known to look there first.


	7. End

The morning dawned sunny, yet cold, and Scorpius just couldn't help but snuggle up closer to the warm body that was right next to him. The heat radiated pleasantly from him and Scorpius smiled as he trailed the chest that was under his hand.

"Hmm, like what you see?" Louis' voice rumbled, Scorpius could feel the vibration's going through his hand.

"Of course I do. We should probably start getting ready though. The Ball's tonight and its going to take mother the majority of the day to get ready and make sure we're both ready as well." Scorpius said with a groan as he followed his own advise and sat up.

"All right... but what to you say to a little morning fun...?"

The blush that appeared on Scorpius' face made Louis smirk in satisfaction.

At the Ball:

"Is there always so many uptight assholes at these things?" Louis whispered into Scorpius' ear as they walked around the crowded space.

"Always. It's more of a show off how much better you are then everybody else sort of thing. Father doesn't really like coming to these but he had to come." Scorpius whispered back, making sure not to bump into a couple of dancing bodies. "and my mother just enjoys playing dress up. This is where she get's her idea's for her clothes line. She see's what works and what she should stay far away from."

"Your mother designs clothing?" Louis asked a bit surprised. He definitely hadn't been expecting that.

Scorpius grinned up at Louis. "Mhm. It's her hobby. She loves it and father doesn't mind at all."

Louis returned the grin and then looked around the room. "Come on, let's go outside for a bit. It's getting kind of hot in here and these robes aren't helping one bit."

Scorpius agrees and they slipped out of one of the doors that lead to the courtyard. Oddly enough, it was decorated and had dim lighting that gave to area a nice glow.

The pair looked around, but saw no one outside with them. With a smile, Scorpius reached over and gripped Louis' hand in his own.

Their fingers interlocked, and Scorpius could feel the heat radiating off of Louis' hand. They walked over to the edge of the illuminated area and turned to face each other.

Scorpius could see the amusement on Louis' face. "What is it?"

"Take a look above us." Was Louis' only reply.

A little bit confused, Scorpius did as Louis said. As soon as he looked up, his eyes caught the colors of red and green.

It was a mistletoe.

Just as Scorpius' brain registered what it was, Louis' lips descended and captured his own in a soft kiss.

Other POV:

Draco had been walking around the area extremely bored. He always wished that he could just ditch these things, they were completely pointless.

With a sigh, Draco looked around for his wife, he immediately found her walking towards him, a smile on her face.

"I take it you've found something horrendous?" Draco stated as he spotted the amusement on her face. She only looked like that when she'd seen something completely ridiculous on someone's person.

"I don't know how nobody has said anything about it yet." Astoria said, a giggle leaving her lips. "Other then Madam Flint's faux pas, its been absolutely boring. I do wish that Fleur could have made it. I'm sure it would have been rather enjoyable with her around. At least Scorpius has someone to have fun with, he'd be miserable if Louis hadn't been able to make it."

"Speaking of, I haven't seen them in a while." Draco said, scanning the area around them without being overly obvious about it.

"I'm sure they're fine, Draco. I feel like taking a little break. Let's go to the courtyard for a bit, I heard that Bella left a refreshment table out there as well. Since it's cold outside, I doubt that there will be anyone out there and we can have a little breather."

Draco thought about it for a second before agreeing. He didn't enjoy the cold but it would be better then being surrounded by people he didn't necessarily like.

The couple made their way to the door, and stepped out into the chilly air. Draco had already started towards the table set against the wall when something caught his eye. It made him stop short, and his jaw drop in shock.

Astoria saw the same scene he did but instead of shock, she gave an adorably happy squeak, her hands going to her mouth to muffle the sound and not disturb the moment happening in front of her. When she had herself under control, she reached over to Draco and gazed up a him, a smile on her face but her eyes were searching his.

For a few more second, Draco could say nothing. Then with a sigh, he gazed down at Astoria, the corner of his lips twitching a little. "At least its not one of Ron Weasley's brats."


End file.
